Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information an communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive updates to previously received information and communications. The handheld devices optimally are lightweight, compact and have long battery life.
Current devices are used in all types of ambient environments. In different environments, e.g. lightly or dimly lit environments, different amounts of backlighting may be needed. This may also be valid for the type of image, colourwise, that is being displayed. Present systems do not adjust the backlight level to adjust for the brightness of the currently displayed image.
There is a need for system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.